Forced Into The Unknown
by Halfblood.Princess.Becca
Summary: How would you feel if you were forced to marry someone you hated? Happy? I think not.
1. Chapter 1: My Fate and A Good Day

**Forced Into The Unknown**

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot and a couple of the spells.

At last my two day waiting is over!

Feel free to review :

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: My Fate And A Good Day

I sit crossed legged on my bed, surrounded by the old flowery patterns of yellow and orange. My old teddy George lies uncomfortably on the edge. A couple of my school books have already fallen down the side, but I haven't even noticed enough to pick them up.

The parchment that I'm holding slips out of my hand; some of the letters are stained with the drops of my tears.

Why?

_It explains why in the letter_

Oh so that pathetic excuse justifies what the Ministry is doing?!

_What can you do about it Hermione?_

_Nothing._

My brain is right of course, there is nothing I can do with this new law that the fools at the Ministry are introducing.

I feel so…

_Sad_

_Frustrated_

_Angry_

_Worried_

_Depressed_

I sigh and lean over to pick up the piece of parchment that almost decides my fate.

I read the letter one last time hoping for some sort of loophole that I can spot, some get out cause.

_Friday_ 6th _July_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am sending this letter in notification of the recent changes in the Ministerial Law's regarding marriage and family in the Wizarding world. As you may or may not already know, the following changes will take place on July 13th, precisely one week from today. We are informing you of these changes because Section 1 applies to you. Please read through the following sections to make sure you understand fully of these changes:_

_Section 1: Single women who are between the ages of 17-21, will be up for petition and cannot choose a partner. They must have a baby within 2 years of marriage._

_Section 2: Single women who are between the ages of 22-29 will be allowed to choose a partner and will not be up for petition until 3 weeks have past and they have not arranged a date for marriage. They must have a baby within 2 years of marriage._

_Section 3: Single women over the age of 30 will be allowed to choose a partner and will not be up for petition, until 6 weeks have passed and they have not arranged a date for marriage. They must have a baby within 1 year of marriage._

_Section 4: Single women over the age of 40 will not be required to be married; instead they must adopt at least one child with magical blood in them._

_The reason for these recent changes in the Ministerial law is that the number of witch's and wizards are dwindling. Magical blood is starting to run dry, and the Ministry desperately needs to preserve this by making sure Witch's and Wizards do not marry out side the Wizarding world. I know that this might not have been how you had planned your future out, but everyone here at the Ministry reassure's you that you have our full co-operation and support._

_Good luck in finding a partner, any further questions or queries feel free to ask._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Miranda Terrif_

_Department of Family Planning_

I feel butterflies in my stomach while reading through the letter once more, a lone tear falls down my cheek realising that I cannot escape the Ministry's wishes.

I can't believe I'm not allowed to choose a partner! Where is the justification in that?

Oh my God, How am I to continue my education at Hogwarts once married?

What future am I going to have with a baby and a husband to care for?

_Husband_

_Baby_

_Husband_

_Baby_

_Husband_

_Baby_

I start to feel dizzy and put my head between my legs.

I'll be okay.

I'll be okay.

I'll be okay.

I shut my eye's trying to block out thoughts of marriage and children. I think of Ron and feel my heart increase slightly.

_Ron_.

RON!

He could petition for me!

I feel relief start over come me, Ron could be my saviour!

After all he is 17 and would be eligible.

I feel a slight pang in my heart, and my slight happiness disappears.

I couldn't ask Ron to give the whole of his life up for me.

I couldn't be selfish enough to do that.

_Could you?_

No, I couldn't. I would be asking too much.

_But Ron's always said that he would do anything for you._

Yes, but he didn't mean that he would marry me.

_But may--_

My eye's snap open and I am jogged out of my thoughts, when I hear a loud scratching coming from my window.

It's a large brown tawny owl.

I hurry over to the window, to let it in. The owl fly's onto my dressing table.

I see that attached to its foot is a small envelope.

I untie the string that is binding letter to the owl; the owl gives a friendly hoot before flying off again.

My hands are shaking with some strange hope that the letter is from the Ministry telling me that they got it all wrong and to ignore the letter they sent me previously.

But deep down I know that isn't the case, also Ministry letters come in a white envelope with the logo of the Ministry imbedded as a pattern.

I turn the letter over and see the stamp of Hogwarts on the back.

_It's probably just your book list for next term._

I open it anyway, to distract myself.

_I don't know why, it's not as if you will be able to go back once you are married._

I shake my head to get rid of the thought.

I unfold the letter and see that it isn't the usual neat, polished writing from professor McGonagall, but a twirly, elegant, almost script like letter that consists of one sort paragraph.

_Miss Granger,_

_Sorry for the short notice but I have just heard that the Ministry has decided to go ahead with their ridiculous law on marriage and birth. I will be arriving at your house in a short moment to take you and your parents to Hogwarts to discuss the implications, as there is a serious matter that needs to be discussed._

_Professor A. Dumbledore._

Oh no, my parents!

I haven't even told them of what is to become of their only daughter.

I've been too wrapped up in my own worries to tell them.

_Well you only received the letter this morning, your were in shock._

I still am.

I better go and warn them.

I dive out of my bedroom, taking the two letters with me.

I take a deep breath and try to walk calmly down the stairs, but my heart is beating so fast.

I walk into the kitchen where I find mum, putting toast into the toaster. Dad sits at the table with a cup of coffee reading the sports section of _The Times._

"Chelsea 2nd in the league, moved up from 4th since their last game. Were going for the cup this year, I tell you" Dad says, so engrossed in his paper he doesn't know I've walked into the room.

"Morning pumpkin" My mother says to me, cheerful as usual. "Would you like some toast? A glass of orange juice?"

"No thank you mum" I reply trying to match my mother's happiness, and failing.

I've lost my appetite with the thought of what is to come.

"What's wrong darling?" My mother asks "Are you feeling ill? You look a bit peaky."

My mother peers and me, I want to cry but I take a deep breath trying to stay in control.

"Mum, Dad. I need to talk to you" My voice shakes a little.

"What is it sweetheart?" Dad puts down his paper and looks at me.

"I-I- I think you should read this" I thrust the letter at Dad, and watch as Mum stands behind him to read it.

I watch as the colour drains out of my mothers face, she raises a hand up to her forehead and her eyes seem to brim with tears. My father on the other hand, starts to go red, looking furious at what he has just read.

"They-- They can't mea--mean you darling, I-- I mean your just a ch--child." My mother says, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I wish it didn't mum" I say quietly, not wanting to look at them.

I feel slightly ashamed.

_Why?_

_This isn't your fault Hermione!_

I know, it's just that I-- I don't know.

"They can't do this to my daughter! I have good mind to phone the police and report them for child--" My Dad stops in his rage.

"You couldn't phone the police anyway Dad, they don't know about my kind" I say gently, wishing that it could be that simple, phone the police and get Fudge arrested.

My mum goes over and puts her hands on dad's shoulders.

"So Wh--What is to become of you?" My mum asks trying to keep calm.

I give them the letter from Dumbledore.

They read through it quickly.

Dad looks puzzled.

"How are we going to get to your school?"

"I don't know dad"

Almost as an answer to my father's question, there is a tiny pop and Dumbledore him self stands to the right of me.

My mother has jumped and is now clutching a frying pan.

"Mum, Dad. This is professor Dumbledore"

I looked at Dumbledore and see that his eyes are twinkling as he surveys the room and our everyday muggle objects.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Granger. I'm sorry we have to meet under such circumstances, I assure you that your daughter's safety is paramount, and I already have a solution, that will let her continue her magical education as well as abiding to the Ministry's law" Dumbledore speaks slowly and calmly.

I stare at him, does he mean Ron?

I feel a small bit of relief again.

"You would have already heard of him no doubt from your daughter, and I think that they should be well matched. Now we better get going."

My parents stare at each other confused as Dumbledore, gets out a pot of floo powder and hands it to them.

"Professor, my parents have never travelled by the floo network before" I can't help but give a small smile at their confused faces

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry. Here"

Dumbledore shows them how, but they still look worried.

"Miss Granger perhaps you should go first to show your parents"

"Yes, of course Sir"

I take a handful of floo powder and Dumbledore conjures a small fire in the fire place.

"Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore's office" I say trying not to choke on the ash.

I've never been a lover of travelling by floo.

I feel sick, but it's over before it has even begun.

I stumble out of the fire and land on a rich deep red rug. I notice that I am lying at a pair of feet.

I quickly stand up and see that it's Snape.

He glares at me with such anger, that the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Miss Granger" His says acidly.

He walks over to a window and stares out of it, with anger still noticeable in his eyes.

What warranted a look like that?

But there is no time to dwell, there is a small thud and I see that my mother has arrived.

She gets up, and looks around slightly amazed by the strange objects that surround her.

She notices that she is covered in soot and brushes it off of her.

Her hand jumps to her mouth as she catches the portraits moving.

"Extraordinary" The voice of my father comes from behind her.

I help him up and not less than two seconds later, Dumbledore himself arrives.

"Please have a seat Mr and Mrs Granger" He says kindly.

My parents take a seat and I notice that Snape doesn't even look at them.

Probably because there muggles.

"Miss Granger, Severus would you please take a seat as well" Dumbledore continues

I walk over to the chairs by his desk, and sit next to my mother, Snape finally sits in the one next to me.

I notice that Snape has moved his chair further away from me.

I can't help by being slightly hurt by his actions

_Why? Hermione he's a bastard._

_He probably see's you as mud blood filth!_

Well screw him.

I focus my attention on professor Dumbledore, and see that he is frowning at Snape.

I look back at Snape and see that he is pointedly ignoring all of us.

_Maybe his too important for our company?_

I'm slightly surprised that he is acting like this in front of Dumbledore though.

I mean what has Snape got to be angry about, it's not as if anyone is forcing him to marry!

I feel anger course through my veins and I feel better for hating Snape, this distracts me from my messed up future.

"Ahem" Professor Dumbledore clears his throat bringing our attentions back to him. "Mr and Mrs Granger, I hope you understand the situation that your daughter is in, another wizzard has already petitioned for your daughter, and if someone else doesn't petition for her soon and your daughter doesn't agree to his offer, then she will be forced to marry this other wizard."

"Who is this pervert who thinks he can marry my 17 year old daughter?!" My dad is practically shaking with anger.

I hear a small tut next to me, knowing that Snape is just bored with this whole situation; I don't even know why he is here anyway!

He's not my head of house.

I don't give Snape the satisfaction of my glare and ignore him.

"You wouldn't know him Mr Granger, but he is at a direct link with Voldemort" Dumbledore says patiently.

I look at my mother who gasps, but my father looks dumbfounded.

I re-call back to the time my mother asked me who Voldemort was.

I was so shocked at how she would have known his name.

I remember asking her, where she heard his name.

And she answered me that she had heard Harry vowing to kill someone called Voldemort at Kings Cross station.

Of course I explained briefly to her about Voldemort and Harry's legacy, I couldn't have my poor mum thinking that Harry was some sort of psycho killer.

No more was said on the matter.

I'm surprised at how she gave such a response at his name, after all I only explained briefly to her who he was.

My father looks at my mother, confused even more.

Dumbledore hastily explains, not wanting to get side tracked from the situation I suppose.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Snape sitting a bit more tensely than before, he is rapidly drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

I can't stop myself from turning to look at him, he looks down at me with the worst possible scowl I have ever seen that man give.

I cower slightly in my chair.

_Don't do that Hermione! It shows that he is getting to you._

I mentally scold myself for my reaction, and then try to raise one eyebrow and turn back round.

_Don't let him bother you._

I give Dumbledore my full attention, blocking out Snape's increasing tempo in drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Now back to the matter at hand, I have found a solution that will enable Miss Granger to complete her education here at Hogwarts, as well as keeping to the Ministry's plans. We were lucky enough that professor Snape here has agreed to petition for Hermione and marry her. Now I--"

Dumbledore carries on speaking but I don't hear him

_Professor Snape_

_Agreed to marry_

_Snape_

_Marriage_

_Children_

_Snape _

_Children_

_Marry_

_Children_

_Snape_

_Marry_

_Children_

_Snape._

_Snape._

_Snape._

"NO!" I stand up interrupting Dumbledore mid sentence. "NO!"

I shake my head and point at Snape.

But I don't look at him, I focus on Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, please sit down. I know that this is a hard and confusing time for you but you must understand that this is the only way" Dumbledore looks at me with slight sadness. "Professor Snape must become your husband"

I fall back onto my chair, biting back the tears of anger and sadness.

I can hear my mum already sobbing. My father making little 'Shhh' noise of comfort.

"Look Mr Dumbledore, it's obvious that my daughter does not wish to marry um, professor um" My father trails off.

"Snape. I assure you Mr Granger if there was another way, to guarantee Miss Grangers safety and happiness we would, but there just isn't. If your daughter doesn't marry professor Snape, she would be in grave danger and be forced to Voldemorts will. I need you and Mrs Granger to consent to your daughter's marriage, and co-operate with us. I wish there was another way Mr Granger, I really do"

My mother sobs even louder and I catch the eye of my father who looks at me with great sorrow.

He opens his mouth, and then shuts it. After a long pause he opens it again "I--I consent to my daughters marriage of professor Snape"

I burst into tears not being able to control myself any longer.

My mother leans over and hugs me, we sob together.

I faintly hear professor Dumbledore thank my father for his blessing.

I let go of my mother, the tears still rolling down my cheeks, I hastily wipe them away, hating people seeing me cry.

"Now, I need to speak to Miss Granger and professor Snape alone. I shall get Minerva to escort you back home and keep you company" Dumbledore turns to a portrait of the former headmaster professor Dippit. "Could you fetch Minerva for me please, she should be in her office"

I watch as the portrait disappears leaving a blank canvass in its place.

I notice that the chair next to me is empty; I turn and see Snape staring back out the window again.

I hate him.

It's his entire fault!

Why him?

He hates me!

_Did he even have a choice Hermione?_

I don't care; I will not be forced to marry him!

How could I ever marry someone who repeatedly calls me a know it all? Forced me to tears in my third year because of my teeth? Hates me just because I'm a 'mud blood'?

How could Dumbledore even contemplate marrying us?!

Professor McGonagall enters; she casts a sad glance in my direction before leading my parents to the fireplace.

Before my parents leave, they say goodbye to me, my mum practically sobbing again on my shoulder. I swallow the lump in my throat; after all I'll be seeing them again soon.

There is a woosh in the fireplace and my parents disappear.

I start to feel my tummy starting to twist into a knot, for what is to come next.

"Severus please stop skulking and come back and join us"

I watch a Snape turns around with such malice in his eyes.

"Are you enjoying this Albus?" His voice is deadly low.

The knot tightens

"Of course not, but seeing as the pair of you are going to be married, you should be more nicer to your bride to be and sit next to her"

I feel bile rise to my throat.

_Bride to be._

I swallow it quickly and avoid looking a Snape.

"Now, we need to discuss a wedding date. I suggest it takes place at the Burrow as this would be a safe and comfortable atmosphere"

"Sir, please couldn't I just marry Ron?" I cover my mouth not realising I said that out loud.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry but Mr Weasley wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety from Voldemort, also he isn't eligible because he is still at school." Dumbledore says slowly, using the same tone he used with my parents.

"But I-I don't want to marry Snape!" I start to sound shrill

"Professor Sna--"

"What makes you think I would want to marry you?!" Snape bites out to me.

"Well you don't seem to be coming up with any other solutions!" I shout back

"Really? You really think that I haven't thought about getting out of this bloody marriage huh? I did think death would be the more sensible option for me!"

I gasp, and see that his face is livid; his fists are clenched at his sides.

_How could he say that?!_

I feel my anger increase.

"Then why didn't you kill yourself, if that was the more sensible option?! It would make my day!" I scream at him, going bright red in the face.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I hear Dumbledore roar at us. "YOU SOUND SO CHILDISH! SEVERUS SIT DOWN!"

I gulp.

I never heard professor Dumbledore sound so angry before.

Snape glides like a bat over to the chairs and sits down in the one furthest away from me.

Git.

_Well did you want him to sit next to you?_

No.

"Look professor Dumbledore I'm sorry but this is what we would be like if were to marry" I protest.

Dumbledore sighs at me "Miss Granger, there is no other option."

"But we would be arguing all the time, we can't stand each other" I carry on, not wanting to believe him.

"You see Albus, this is what I would have to put up with, a know it all. When I agreed to marry Miss Granger I did not intend to have a shouting match with her, but then again what would you expect she is after all just a child" Snape says with forced patience.

Who is he to call me a child?

"Severu--"

"I'm 17 actually so that does not make me a child" I say huffily.

"Listen, the pair of you. You can not get out of this marriage so I suggest you should try to be civil to each other."

I thought suddenly occurs to me.

"Sir, could me and professor Snape get a divorce for when Ron leaves school?" I say calmly.

I feel bad for assuming that Ron would want to marry me, but even he would agree to do so, to save me from Snape, I think.

I see Snape lean forward a bit more in his chair, suddenly interested.

"Miss Granger, that would not be possible when you marry you take part in a charm called eternus amor, meaning eternal love. This charm magical binds you together forever. I am sorry but this is for your own best interests."

I hear Snape curse.

As if I would want to marry him anyway.

_But he is risking his life for yours._

I know deep down that my brain is right but I don't want to think about it. It's easier just to hate Snape.

"Now Miss Granger, Severus I think you should both stay at the burrow as from tomorrow. I will inform the Weasley's and I should imagine that they will be gracious enough to let the wedding also take place there."

I suddenly want to know who has petitioned already for me, Dumbledore said he was a direct link to Voldemort.

Malfoys?

Lestranges?

"Sir who petitioned for me already?" I ask feeling slightly nervous

"Peter Pettigrew, but we suspect highly that he is acting on Voldemort's orders. They would most likely use you for information on the order and Harry's whereabouts. Now can you see that it is imperative that you marry professor Snape?"

I bow my head and mumble "Yes Sir"

"Good, now Miss Granger you should be getting back to your parents. I will contact both of you in a couple of days at the Burrow with more information about the wedding and your arrangements at Hogwarts. Good day"

Dumbledore gets up and walks over to the fire place and hands me the pot of floo powder.

"Good day Miss Granger" I hear Snape's silky voice

I turn around in surprise to see Snape staring across Dumbledore's desk not looking at me.

"Good day professor" I say quickly before taking a handful of powder and saying my address in the flames.

A good day for some.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Becca


	2. Chapter 2: Signs Of A Storm

-1**Forced Into The Unknown**

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters associated with the book Harry Potter, they of course belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I did own the characters you would probably be reading this in a published book retailing at £7.99 not for free off the internet. I only own the plot and a couple of the spells.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

I'm really enjoying writing this story, I already have mock ups of chapters 3 and 4.

Well anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Signs Of A Storm**

I push open the gate of the Burrow, a feeling of dread inside me.

Will the Weasley's already know who I am to marry?

I pause for a moment and look over at the fields, the sun is shinning but I can already see black clouds starting to form.

_Must be a sign_

I'm glad Dumbledore didn't stay after he side-apparited me to the Burrow.

I feel like being alone for a moment, before I have everyone fussing over me.

I clutch the tissue in my hand that I took with me, and think back to last night with my parents.

My mother couldn't stop crying and when she finally did, she told me that she was proud of me and hopes that me and professor Snape will be very happy together.

_Yea right_

My father on the other hand sat in his favourite chair staring off, once in a while he would shake his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts.

We ate dinner in silence, well I don't think anyone ate anything. I know I didn't.

Then later I excused myself to go and pack for my journey to the Burrow. I stayed in my room the whole evening, and then late at night I heard my parents whispering to each other, no doubt about me and marriage.

Their only daughter aged 17, still at school and who is to be married to her teacher.

I feel the tears start to build up in my eyes, so I take a deep breath to calm myself.

If truth be told, I would much rather live in ignorance of what is to come.

After all someone once said ignorance is bliss.

I sigh and walk down the path of the Weasley's garden.

I don't have to carry my trunk, it was already brought here this morning thankfully. I don't think I have the strength to carry that heavy thing.

I always loved the Burrow, the garden is so magical, just like a picture in a story book. I don't see how Ron could ever complain about living here.

I reach the back door of the Burrow, and take a deep breath.

Before I can knock, the door is flung opens and I'm in the arms of Mrs Weasley before I even blink.

"Hermione, oh poor Hermione. Me and Arthur have been terribly worried about you. Thank god you got here safely. Dumbledore told us everything! Do you want anything to eat? Your looking a bit on the thin side." She says to me as she holds me at arms length.

I swallow the lump that has just formed in my throat.

I didn't think that she would have been so worried.

_Of course she would Hermione, everyone is._

I carry on trying to blink back the tears and look over her shoulder and see Fred and George sitting at the table.

"No thank you Mrs Weasley, I ate before I came" I lie.

"Are you sure dear? I could make you some toast or perhaps a good wholesome sandwich?" Mrs Weasley says, still analysing me.

"I'm okay Mrs Weasley, but thanks anyway" I try to sound a bit more cheerful.

"Well if your sure dear" She lets go of me and allows me to enter "Ron and Harry are up in Ron's room. Arthur has put your trunk in Ginny's room. Oh Hermione" She looks as if she is going to burst into tears, she grabs the kitchen tea towel and dabs her eyes.

"Hello Hermione we've heard you'll be marrying the bat of the--" One of the twins start to say to me.

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley explodes.

"I'm Fred. That was George" Fred points to his twin that just spoke.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES YOU TWO!" Mrs Weasley screams at them.

I hastily move out of the kitchen and into the hallway about to make my way up the stairs, when I collide with something tall.

"Owww" I rub my forehead.

This something, turns out to be a someone I realise when they turn around. It's none other than Snape.

"You!" I accuse for no reason.

I give him one of my most powerful glares, he responds by raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe you should watch where your going Miss Granger, try moving that big bush of hair out of your eyes and you might find the solution" His tone just highlights his whole boredom and hatred for me.

"Like you can talk" I hiss "The last time your hair saw a bottle of shampoo was back in 1985"

I storm off up the stairs angry that he has yet again managed to wind me up.

"Miss Granger get back down here!" I hear him shout up to me.

_Arsehole_

I carry on up the stairs ignoring him, he doesn't bother following me.

But I know he will get his revenge on me later.

I shudder at the thought and carry on up the next flight of stairs, that leads me to Ron's bedroom.

I suddenly feel butterflies attack my stomach again. I notice that the palm of my hands have gone sweaty, I can start to hear my heart pound in my ears.

_Calm down Hermione, you'll be fine._

_It's just Ron and Harry. You know that they love you no matter what._

I know, I know. But all the same I can't help but feel slightly sick when I turn the door handle.

Here we go.

"Hermione!" One of the boys, Ron or Harry, I can't tell has embraced me. "Oh 'Mione"

Ron.

My dear sweet Ron. I cling onto him almost for my life. My legs start to buckle slightly. Tears start to build up in my eyes again.

"Ron" I whisper.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'll get you out of this marriage for that bastard. I'll petition for you myself, if you want me to. I love you so much" He whispers into my ear.

I struggle to say into control and not burst into tears.

"Oh Ron"

We break our hug, and I notice Harry sitting on the spare bed. He smiles at me but there is such sadness behind it. He also looks slightly awkward at me and Ron, I think it's because we remind him, of him and Cho.

_Or maybe he just feels uncomfortable about watching his two friends re-enact something that looks like it has come from the set of the Titanic._

"Hi Hermione" He says to me with false cheeriness.

"Harry"

He stands up and I rush over and hug him. I can't help but notice he must have grown a good 2 inches taller over the summer.

We break apart and Harry sits back down again, I join him and start twiddling with the sleeve of my jacket.

"So when did you hear about my um news?" I ask trying not to let my voice shake.

"Last night. Dumbledore came round and told us everything about you and Sn--" Ron breaks off, shifting from one foot to another.

"Then I arrived this morning from the you know who's" Harry says

I can't help but giggle at what Harry has nicknamed his Aunt and Uncle.

Before I know it we're all laughing and I wonder why I felt so nervous in the first place?

"Guess who I ran into downstairs that slime ball Sn--" I stop and remember who that slime ball is going to be soon.

I feel my butterflies reappear and jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up and see Ron looking down at me, with such defiance in his eyes.

"I mean every word that I said to you just now Hermione, I hope you know that"

Oh poor Ron, how am I to tell him that there is no hope for me.

"Look Ron I--"

"Hermione you mean the world to me, I'm not gonna let that pervert snap you up just because the Ministry says so."

"Ron we need to talk" I mumble.

I feel Harry stand up.

"Well-- I-- Um better be going-- Ginny wants to see me" Harry uses Ginny as an excuse before quickly leaving me and Ron.

"Maybe we should go for a walk, and sort things out" I suggest.

We go back downstairs, as we pass the living room I see Harry engrossed in a game of Wizarding Chess with Ginny.

"Mum, me and Hermione will be out back in the fields." Ron says to Mrs Weasley once we our in the kitchen.

"Okay, but make sure you back for dinner, I'm not gonna wait for you"

We walk out the door and I feel the warm air hit me.

I take off my jacket and Ron places in on the garden table for me.

We carry on out the back gate, into the mass field in silence.

I suddenly get the urge to start skipping and I laugh out loud at this strange idea.

Ron looks at me weirdly and I explain.

I fall to the ground with laughter when Ron suddenly starts to skip off.

"Don't laugh at me Hermione, I just had the urge" He says trying to sound serious.

I start to roll around on the grass laughing my head off at his acted stupidity.

He come's back to me and we both roll around play fighting.

Then he does the unthinkable.

"RON STOP IT!" I scream as he starts to tickle me.

I squeal trying to move from his hands.

He eventually stops and we both lie there looking up at the sun.

"I love you Hermione" He says softly

"I love you to Ron" I say sighing.

Out here, with the person you love, it's so very easy to forget your real troubles in life.

"So you said we needed to talk" Ron suddenly sounds so serious

I swallow knowing that I'm about to break his heart.

What if he doesn't understand and thinks that I'm some kind of whore.

_Hermione you know he would never ever think that of you._

_He will understand, yes he will be upset but he will understand what you tell him._

I take a deep breath.

"Ron I can't marry you" He rolls over and looks at me "I want to, but when I asked Dumbledore he said that you're not eligible because you're still at school"

I see the smile fall from his pale face.

He shakes his head "But--But can't we lie?"

"Of course not, you would be sent to Azkaban if they ever found out you were lying!"

"Then what about if we wait till I've left?" He looks at me with wide eyes

"I wish we could Ron, but we can't the Ministry wants everyone married soon!" I stare up at the blue sky that is starting to be covered by black clouds.

Ron sits up and looks at me.

"Well can't you just get a divorce?" Ron practically pleads with me

I sigh "Ron when me and um, Sn--. Um, what I mean is we can't because of the eternus amour charm, we are--" I stop and shudder "bonded together forever"

"What if--"

"Ron there is no way out of this marriage, I wish there was believe me. I mean who could be crazy enough to think of such a scheme?" I sit up with Ron and start tugging out bits out grass.

"I could murder Fudge and his poxy Ministry" Ron says darkly

I look at the boy who I have loved for the past couple of years, my heart swells up.

I love him so much, and I don't think I could ever stop loving him.

"Oh Ron" I reach over to him and grab his face in my hands and plant a kiss upon his lips.

I close my eyes savouring everything.

I feel Ron gently nibbling my mouth; I open it for him and feel his tongue meet mine.

We stay kissing for what seems like hours, when I start to feel heavy droplets of water hit me.

"What the?" We look up and see that the sky has completely clouded over.

"You're almost soaked through Hermione"

I look down and see that my clothes are practically clinging to me.

Great.

I try to stop myself from going red.

"We better get going" I say standing up folding my arms over my chest.

"Quickly, over here" Ron darts off and I spot him under a large tree

"Ron!" I shout, but I see it's no use and follow him.

"Shouldn't we have gone back to the Burrow?" I ask him

He looks at me like I'm a bit slow.

"Well seeing as it is pouring down Hermione and we gonna get hypothermia walking back in that weather."

He see's my face

"Don't worry about it, I mean look I can already see blue sky breaking through" He points up to the East.

I give a sigh indicating that I'm not impressed, even though the tree is sheltering us from the rain.

He puts his arm around me and I fit snugly under it.

_I love him so much even though he can be a right prat_

I giggle out loud and he lets go to give me a strange look.

"I love it when you laugh Hermione" He says softly

I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"In fact I love everything about you Hermione"

"Even my know it all personality?"

"Well…."

I punch him gently in the arm.

"Oh, so you want to play that game again?"

"Ron don't you dare!" I move away from him

"Okay point taken 'Mione"

I walk back over to him and he pulls me close.

I wrap my arms around his neck.

I'm going to miss him so much.

_Well it's not as if you're never going to see him again_

_Or that you're really going to be married_

No, I'm not.

My brain gets into focus; it will be a sham marriage. I mean Snape probably has someone he rather be with… or not.

_No-one could actually expect you to love Snape and be faithful to him._

That's right.

"Ron listen, we can still see each other! I mean it's not as if me and _**him **_are actually going to stick to our vowels" I say hurriedly.

"But if someone--"

"No-one will expect me to be faithful it's just a show for the Ministry!"

"What if--"

"Shhh" I say cutting over him, and kiss him passionately.

I feel him wind his hands in my hair and stroke my ear.

"I love you" he whispers while planting kisses down my neck.

"Ahem"

We quickly break apart and to my utter horror, Snape is standing less than 10 feet away from us, with such anger in his face.

I swallow.

"Well, well Its obvious what you two have been getting up to, Granger do your shirt back up" He orders

I look down suddenly embarrassed and see that my buttons are all done up.

Bastard.

"Tut tut, so you were up to something. I never knew you had it in you Weasley" he says silkily.

I watch Ron go pink at his ears.

"What you doing here Snape?! Haven't you got anything better to do than stalk people?!"

"On the contrary, your mother sent me down here on the search for the pair of you. Dinners ready I believe."

"Yea well you can just piss off" Ron tells him rising to full height.

I want Ron to carry on, but I'm starting to wish he would keep quiet.

"I would watch your mouth if I was you Weasley, you may not be at school but that does not mean I can't give out punishment when necessary. I think I'll go back and see your poor mother and tell her what I caught the pair of you up to" He says with pure malice coating every word.

Ron is now red in the face.

"Come on 'Mione we better get back" He says quietly to me before taking hold of my arm.

We walk past Snape who watches us with a smirk on his face.

"Oh and 'Mione you have grass stains on your back" I hear him say to me mocking Ron.

I whirl round, and glare at him.

I don't think Ron heard because he carries on walking.

"Shut it you bastard, you know full well that me and Ron were up to nothing" I hiss at him surprised at my language.

Snape raises one eyebrow

"I would watch it Miss Granger, just because we are to be married it doesn't mean you can do what you please and get away with it. I will not tolerate it, do you understand me?" He says quietly, walking towards me.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I say starting to get scared as he approaches

I see that there is a smile playing on his face; he comes right up to my face.

"Your future husband"

Before I can move away from him, he has already brushed past me and is walking off back to the Burrow.

I hate him!

"Come on Miss Granger, your puppy dog is waiting" He calls, referring to Ron.

I go through all kinds of words that sum up Snape while charging past him to join Ron.

There is no way in hell I'm staying faithful to that creep.

Does he even know how to be pleasant to someone?

No.

I carry on back to the Burrow with Ron, noticing that the sky has turned blue again.

Dinner should be fun. I think weakly to myself.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Becca


End file.
